


双双

by Shadowmancer



Series: 画窗夜声 [1]
Category: Alice Nine, Bandom, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 这一对少年，满世界都只能是他们的旁观者。是不及，不配，从何介入。明明是迥异的长相，黑衣白衣相对倒像双生的并蒂莲。





	双双

一看到那家伙天野就知道大事不妙，今晚怕是不得安宁。

他独自来，却依旧占尽四下目光：黑色衬衫薄得几乎透明，偏只系一粒扣子，腰线柔韧，底下火红皮裤紧得无需他人多加遐想。脖颈上挂串碎银，淅淅沥沥一斛光弥漫锁骨附近。

天野叹口气，手里半杯酒早失了味道，索性放下绕到吧台。对方站定了，一笑，调酒的孩子便呆了大半。天野眼疾手快扶住离自己最近的那支高脚杯，不然非跌个粉碎。

“你还有胆来。”

被问话那人嘴角微微一颤，睫毛往下垂。天野知道整间酒吧都觉得自己是在欺负弱小，顿时脊背发寒。“再装可怜我把你扔出去！”

对方嘻嘻笑，一把嗓子又粘又软。“进门都是客，你这是作生意的态度？”

“要你管。”天野抱着手臂，恶狠狠一记白眼翻过去。“你家那口子呢？”

“哟，你想他了？”

天野太阳穴那股筋突突跳。“你俩啥时候人间蒸发了我才谢天谢地。”

“别这么绝情么，老板大人。怎么说也是老相识了。”Saga趴在吧台上，十指相对撑着下颚，无辜得很。

天野继续瞪他。

“好吧好吧，我喝一杯就走。”

天野扬眉。“要什么？白水，果汁，热牛奶？”

对方神色立刻斑斓。“我成年了，谢谢。” 

“成年是一回事，少在我这借酒装疯。”

“我什么时候借酒装疯过?”Saga撅嘴缩回座椅里。

“上回砸了我多少东西？旧账翻起来难听。”

“又不是我砸的…”

这话说得底气不足。天野冷笑。Saga撇开眼，左手绕了头发在指尖转啊转。天野知道他一来是懒，惹了烂摊子从来都是别人收拾，理亏也装聋作哑。二来么，Shou那张利口，他学不来。

“你到底想要啥?早打发了你这尊大佛我早安心。”天野敲着桌面催。

“红茶吧，冷。”

冷还出来招摇？天野冲服务生打个响指。

热气腾腾的马克杯端上来，Saga吸吸鼻子，额间皱出细小纹路。

“袋泡的，别挑剔。”

Saga耸肩，两手捧住杯身，不断变换拿杯子的角度来温暖自己手指。天野只盯牢他一双眼睛——浓黑瞳仁四下流转，眼尾狭长，命定该去唱青衣的眼。

他视线停顿住的时候天野扭头：角落里坐了个女孩子，浓郁卷发披垂至腰，只露着侧脸上小翘鼻子。天野差点想把额头往吧台上撞；这家伙的口味还真变态。老板大人赶紧扣了他下颚掰过来。“敢在我地盘上招惹试试。”

嫌犯倒坦荡。“什么？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

Saga撩撩眼皮。“单纯欣赏而已。”

“喜欢萝莉自己回家养着玩去，别在我这儿打人主意。”

对方偏头作好奇宝宝状。“怎么养？”

天野失笑。“你问我？你家那位是聪明人，问他去。”

“他只养猫。”

老板大人不得不承认对话这种事，是可以语法正确而沟通为零的。

Saga跳下座椅，小腰拗一拗站定了。“多谢招待。”

天野瞠目结舌；这家伙居然这么爽快？Saga已经摇摇摆摆走到门口，调头冲天野飞吻。也只有他能把这暧昧手势作得全盘敷衍。“拜拜，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

天野打个寒颤，反射性去掏烟。托这小子的福，再愉快的夜晚都给败坏。 

 

门虚掩着。

Saga用脚尖抵住了推开，悄无声息钻进去再反手锁上。

要不是因为不想惊动房间里的两人，他真想吹出口哨。窗外无月，窗内倒有好风景。

倚着书桌的少年脸背光，轮廓毛糙不清。俯在他肩颈之间的人显然没有察觉Saga的到来。

Shou看到Saga，不出声，先用眼睛笑起来。笑意随着他身前男子的动作弥漫到唇角眉梢。对方手指掠过某处薄弱肌肤，Shou陡然后仰，喉咙里低低吸气。

Saga捋起袖口看表。“你来晚了。”

Shou喘吁吁地乐。“不是我来得晚，是你到得太早。”

房间里的第三人这才猛醒，回头注视这不请自来的观众。他生着典型白种人的深刻五官。Shou是偏爱欧裔的，Saga知道，他对浅色眼睛有无可救药的痴迷，这一点恐怕连Shou自己都没意识到。

“你是谁?” 男子的语气并不友善。也难怪，在这关头被打扰，谁都不会心情愉快。

Shou一手揽了他肩，指尖轻柔流连于他耳垂。“伊扎克…”是安抚的语调，却不知针对谁。

Saga不看Shou，两只眼睛一眨不眨地盯着伊扎克。伊扎克突然有些眩晕；这个人走路的姿态像只猫，落足无声。等他慢吞吞晃到面前，鼻尖几乎触及自己鼻尖，伊扎克下意识屏住呼吸。

“你问我是谁？嗯？”

隔得这么近，伊扎克能感觉到他说话的吐息吹拂起自己头发。下一秒，这古怪的东方人冷不丁扭头，舌尖掠过Shou的嘴角。

Shou顺势扳了他肩扣住，用近乎贪婪的力道啮咬，再一一舔舐掉Saga唇上的潮湿齿痕，掌心托着Saga下颚把他禁锢在自己喜欢的角度。这姿态太具侵略性，伊扎克都忘了自己还搂着Shou。 

这一对少年，满世界都只能是他们的旁观者。是不及，不配，从何介入。明明是迥异的长相，黑衣白衣相对倒像双生的并蒂莲。

或许是心有灵犀，Shou从刘海下斜瞟过来。伊扎克倒抽一口气；被这样的眼睛看着，就像吞下一整杯香槟，细密气泡过电一样扫荡脆弱神经。他恍惚感觉到谁的手从自己颈后滑至前胸，一路灵巧解开纽扣。

分开的时候，三个人的呼吸都有些涩重。Saga先碰一碰自己红肿的唇，再凑过来，微凉的指尖抚摸伊扎克浅金色的睫毛。

“很漂亮。”

伊扎克有些哭笑不得；被长着这么一张脸的人赞扬，活像被抽了一巴掌。

Shou洋洋得意地在伊扎克眉尖一吻。“那当然，我讨厌不好看的东西。”

这听上去有些炫耀猎物的味道。伊扎克低头，冲着Shou肩窝咬下去。

“甜心，别这样。”Shou把他从自己颈间拉开。口气亲昵，扯着他头发的力度却不轻。

“你怕疼？”伊扎克端详那一圈牙印。

“啊不，他只是有洁癖。”Saga咯咯地笑，两只手臂环住伊扎克腰。鼻尖抵了他侧颈，凉凉的。

Shou从另一头凑近，掌心贴住伊扎克前胸。指尖由下往上攀爬，仿佛在细数每一根肋骨。他虹膜的颜色黑得发青。身后的Saga大概是想说什么，Shou越过伊扎克拍拍他脸颊。

“嘘，食不语寝不言。”

伊扎克听着想笑，这都是些什么比喻，文化差异么？他觉得头脑有些昏沉，便放任自己把全身重量都靠在Saga怀里。

谁的唇覆上来，一丝凉。

 

‘好了…我说好了。’Shou敲敲Saga额角。“当心呆会儿头疼。”

Saga含糊不清地嘟囔，呼噜呼噜像只被夺了线球的猫。Shou再敲他一记，他才乖乖退开，嘴角一线红滑入领口。Shou摇头替他擦净——现在的皮肤温度比平时高些，太让人爱不释手。Saga扭头，逮住他手腕猛咬一口。

“怎么啦？”Shou纵容地挑眉。Saga找到他肩窝上那个已经褪掉的吻痕，犬齿毫不犹豫剜进去。

“喂，疼。”

“他咬了你。”Saga咧出满口细牙。“他怎么敢。”

Shou有点挫败地揉乱Saga的头发。“行了，还说我洁癖，你计较啥？”

Saga吐吐舌头，嘻笑着把挂在自己臂弯的那个身体横抱起来，放置到长沙发上。回身冲Shou鞠个半躬。“请吧，亲爱的。”

 

那个祸害去了快半小时，天野还是心神不宁。直觉告诉他今晚没这么风平浪静。

他吐出一个烟圈，再给自己斟满酒杯。空气里有些熟悉的甘辛味道，天野皱皱鼻子，不顾手下的惊愕眼神直跳起来。

该死的！

服务生看着老板大人蹿上员工专用楼梯，十万火急。 

天野跑到二楼，试着去推门，果然是反锁着。他骂一声踹过去，几乎把整扇门从框上给卸了。

进门一望他就差点背过气去。“都说了别在我地盘上！”

四只眼睛玲珑剔透地望过来。趴在沙发靠背上的Saga先开口。“没在你地盘上啊。”

“这里是我办！公！室！”

“来得正巧，你要不要？”盘腿坐在地上的Shou冲天野抬手——掌心里那块物体看不出是哪个器官。有粘稠流质顺着他肘弯落到膝上，他伸出一截粉红的舌，细细舔抿自己手腕，仿佛那上面沾的是糖浆。 

“地板很难洗的！”天野不是不想给这怪物一巴掌。

“少来，白虎，莫非你是吃素的？”

“那你也不能把这当作公园，随时可以享受野餐！”天野气急败坏地来回踱步。“你们怎么进来的？”　

俩人异口同声：“后门没锁。”

“下回我把门窗都锁上，看你们还乱闯不！”

Shou作个无心辩解手势，一双眼蓝得透明。那是他饱餐之后才会有的惑人颜色。“哦，知道了。”

鬼才听得出诚意。

天野逼近一步，瞳仁缩成细细直线。Saga夸张捂了嘴，匆忙退到窗前。“怎么办啊，老板大人好像真生气了耶。”

Shou倚着沙发无动于衷。一眨眼他已掠到Saga身边，单手扯了他推窗而出，一串笑咯咯咕咕落下去。天野来不及追，凝神再看两人已到对面楼顶。Shou冲天野方向说了什么，逗得Saga直拍手，顺势倒在他怀里。

天野懒得再看，给对方一个中指便拽下窗帘。

回到大堂时领班小心翼翼来打探。“老板，出什么事了？”

天野揉着眉心叹气。“没什么，一点小麻烦。”

领班不多问，指尖搭上天野小臂以示安慰。天野拍拍她手背苦笑。“对了，明天给我办公室订一个新沙发。”

“可现在这个是半月前才换的。”

“我不喜欢了。”

领班缩了下头。“好好好，老板最大。”

“对了美女，再给我倒杯白兰地。”天野伸个懒腰坐下。

这夜，是太长了。


End file.
